Composite materials are often used for combining mechanical, electrical, and/or chemical properties of two or more materials. For example, polymeric composites include reinforcing fillers to strengthen elastic polymers. Graphene and carbon nanotubes are often used as reinforcement materials for polymers, but do not disperse easily and often one or more of the individual constituents of the composite become damaged upon dispersion.